Maybe, You're not Innocent Student
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Henry yang polos meminta this and that dengan Zhoumi. Apa yang akan zhoumi lakukan? / ZhouRy / Innocent!Henry


**Maybe, You're not Innocent Student**

Author : arcana dictactor

Cast : - zhoumi

- Henry

Rating : T

Genre : romance

Summary : henry yang polos meminta this and that dengan zhoumi. Apa yang akan zhoumi lakukan?

"kau tidak apa apa?"

Zhoumi bertanya pada murid les-nya, henry. Zhoumi adalah murid smu kelas 2 yang diperkejakan mrs. Lau untuk mengajar les pada henry, anaknya yang masih duduk di kelas 1 smp. Zhoumi yang 'kebetulan' sedang butuh uang tambahan tentu saja menerima tawaran tersebut. Dan zhoumi benar benar tidak menyesali pilihannya itu. Henry adalah anak yang manis, dia imut, cerdas dan polos secara bersamaan. Henry selalu menjawab pertanyaan zhoumi dengan benar, tapi tidak untuk hari ini

"aku tidak apa – apa" jawab henry sekenanya. Namun zhoumi tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan murid les nya yang satu ini. Zhoumi berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia memasukan 2 buku paket yang harusnya dia dan henry pelajari hari ini.

"gege, kenapa bukunya dimasukkan?"tanya henry, zhoumi menjaawab "daripada belajar terus, lebih baik kita mengobrol saja"

Henry tertawa kecil, gurunya ini memang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"nah, sekarang ceritakan mengapa kau jadi tidak konsentrasi seperti ini?"tanya zhoumi lalu meminum segelas teh yang mrs. Lau buatkan

"itu..."

**FLASHBACK**

" Henry !"

Henry menoleh, ternyata heechul gege memanggilnya. Heechul gege adalah istri hankyung, kakak kandung henry.

"ada apa ge?"tanya henry innocent, heechul menyeringai lebar "kau mau menemaniku nonton film?"tanya heechul. Henry memiringkan kepalanya bingung "film apa ge?" , heechul makin menyeringai "film _Action_. Kau mau menemaniku nonton kan?"

**FLASHBACK END**

"setelah itu heechul gege memperlihatkan film yang aneh. Ada 2 orang pria yang main tindih – tindihan sambil mengeluarkan suara suara aneh, tapi kata heechul hyung film itu adalah film bagus dan terkenal. Gege sudah pernah menonton film itu?"tanya henry, zhoumi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bahkan anak sepolos ryeowook pun sudah tahu fim apa itu. Zhoumi akhirnya menjawab setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit "tidak perlu dipikirkan, itu hanya...". Henry memotong ucapan zhoumi "tapi mereka terlihat menikmatinya. Eh tunggu, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita juga mencobanya ge?"

Zhoumi membelakkan matanya, ini ide terbodoh yang pernah dia dengar. Oke, zhoumi sejak awal memang sudah tergoda dengan tubuh henry tapi...

"tidak bisa henry kau itu masih terlalu kecil. Lagi pula kau hanya bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang kau sukai" zhoumi mencoba memberi penjelasan pada henry. Namun henry hanya manyun dan berkata "aku suka zhoumi gege. Gege baik, sering memberiku permen dan..."

"Bukan suka seperti itu. Eum... apakah kau pernah merasa jantungmu berdetak kencang saat di depan seseorang?"tanya zhoumi, henry mengangguk "waktu park seongsanim memberiku ulangan dadakan kemarin jantungku berdetak kencang. Kalau begitu aku cinta dengan paark seongsanim?" zhoumi sweetdrop

"bukan begitu maksudku. Lagipula kau masih terlalu kecil"

Henry terdiam matanya menerawang langit – langit kamar tidurnya "apa yang gege takutkan? Bukankah jika sudah dewasa aku akan mengalaminya, lagipula sekarang maupun besok akan sama sajakan? Aku juga akan merahasiakannya jika gege mau... dan juga melupakannya dengan cepat

Zhoumi menatap wajah henry yang mendadak sayu itu. Zhoumi merasa gemas melihat anak asuhnya tersebut

"kau itu... imut sekali"komentar zhoumi, matanya tiba tiba fokus pada bibir merah henry. Dia menyeringai "kau hanya akan ku ijinkan mencium bibirku". Henry tersenyum lebar "benarkah?" zhoumi mengangguk. Henry segera mengecup sekilas bibir zhoumi

"manis..."komentar henry "aku mau lagi"

_Cup_

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka berdua. Ini awal yang bagus, bukan? Lebih baik seperti ini saja dahulu...

_You're dear to me (kau menyayangiku)  
It's painful (ini menyakitkan)  
I can't do anything (Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun)  
You're dear to me (Kau menyayangiku)  
It's painful (Ini menyakitkan)  
This is painful for me (Ini menyakitkan untukku  
I love you, I love you, I love you (Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu)  
The truth about you is that (Yang sebenarnya terjadi tentangmu adalah)  
I really love you (Aku benar – benar mencintaimu)_

**The End**

Note : lyric : AKB48 – Iiwake maybe


End file.
